Why I Love That Perverted Outerspace Alien
by chibierhearttakumisa
Summary: Why Misaki Loves Usui. Read to find fInd out.  man i sucK at summaries. xD  PLease R&R. MY fiRSt fanfIC :  MisakixUsui


My first fanfic :) please tell me if it's awful. Tell me if it sucks. xD

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own maid sama.

~REaSONS WHY I LOVE THAT PERVERTED OUTERSPACE ALIEN~

Misaki was finished doing the student council work. She was the only one in the student council room because everyone was attending their class she has important papers to finish that's why she excused herself from her class. It was already 4:00 and their dismissal was 4:30.

''ill just stay here it's only 30 more minutes before dissmissal'' misaki said feeling a bit tired . she was exhausted because she had been working for almost 4 hours. And she has to wait for usui to go fetch her before continuing to maid latte.

Misaki and Usui had been dating for almost three days now and there wer'e only a few people who knows about their relationship it includes the Ayuzawa family the Maid latte staff And sakura and shizuko. The moment they told the maid latte staff about their relationship Satsuki started giving off moe flowers and completely drifted to lalala land. Misaki sighed at the memory she didn't know why her manager like her and usui to be together.

Misaki was feeling bored when he decided to write something.

sHe began writing _''why I love that perverted outerspace alien'' _

''okay I've started it might as well finish''misaki said sighing,

_Because he keeps my secret._

Misaki smiled at how that simple secret made them Two from being strangers to being more than friends to being each other's world.

_Because he is always there when I'm in danger,_

She remembered on how tora the evil president from Miyabigeoka pinned him on the table and how usui rescued her. The time when she fell from the footman audition to save Maid Latte Usui was their to save her. And all the times when he was always by her side.

_He proved to me that not all boys are the same._

Misaki remembered her father the reason why he hate and dislike boys but when he met Usui everything changed, he proved to her that not all boys are the same that not all boys will leave and hurt her.

_He always make me smile_

Misaki smirked at what she wrote. Usui had he's Non stop teasing side that made her annoyed but inside she's happy that he waste his precious time just teasing her was aLso their bonding moment, I think.

5._he broke down the wall that was plastered in my heart_

sHe taught of the times when he confessed to her the times he made her all messed up. But he was just showing one thing, he was showing love, she chuckled at how thickheaded she was on not to realize usui's feeling.

She smiled at what she wrote it made her love him more. Misaki was too busy smiling to herself that she didn't notice a perverted outerspace alien sneak behind her back and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

'' hmm pres has been smiling to herself since the time I entered''. ''have you been thinking of me all the time?'' . usui said smirking

''no! why would I waste my time thinking of a perverted alien?'' misaki said hiding the piece of paper which she was writing on earlier.

Usui chuckled at her expression '' Misa-chan is so cute when he's denying''

''whaaa—hu said I was denying''misaki said blushing

''me''

''do You know how much I hate you ?''

''no. But I know how much you love me.'' Usui said smirking.

''yeah'' misaki smiled. ''now that you're here can we leave im gonna be late for work''.

''misa-chan really did wait for me''

''of course you're my boyfriend . '' she blushed as she said the word 'boyfriend,'

Usui grab misaki's hand pulling him to a hug and whispered ''I love you misaki'' he kissed misaki's cheek, and smiled at her.

''I love you too. Now come let's go'' she said pulling out of the hug.

They started walking with hands intertwined never letting each other go.

-3-

I kNow they are OOC hehe.. but tHat makes it sweeter.. lol.. HAhha

Please review, Well sorry if my fanfic sucks im only 13 years old and on top of that its my first time writing one. .—extreme criticism is accepted-


End file.
